Oh Really?
by Emie14
Summary: (This takes place a little into the beginning of Ecilpse.) Bella and Edward go back to her house to see Quinn, Bella's twin sister there talking to Charlie. Quinn moves back here and stays with Bella and Charlie. The Cullens and a certain Quilette (sorry if I spelt that wrong) are very surprised to see her. And to see how Bella changes when Quinn is here
1. Reunions

Reunions  
Quinn's POV  
So I'm an exact version of Bella, only louder and I have shorter hair. I'm getting off the plane and I see Charlie waving from his police cruiser. I laugh as i reach him and hug him, "Ooooh, I get to ride in style!" I joke.  
He laughs, "Well, your reaction is better than Bella's, she was pretty depressed when she first came."  
I sigh, "Yeah, she was pretty upset when mom had to practically shove her out the door and into the car to the airport while I was waving from the house."  
"Well hopefully she'll be happier with you here." He takes my stuff and puts it in the trunk.  
"I hope so." I answer.  
We continue talking during the car ride and after I put my stuff in the guest room, I don't feel like intruding on Bella's personal space since I know all about her boyfriend and that he watches her sleep. Creep.  
Me and Charlie talk for about an hour in the kitchen until I hear a car pull in the driveway. I smirk and duck under the table. "I want to scare the daylights out of her, don't let her know I'm here." I whisper to Charlie and he grins, nodding.  
"Hey dad, did you have dinner?" I hear Bella walk in.  
"No, I was waiting for you." He replies in a gruff voice. "How about going out to dinner?"  
I choose that as my time to pop up. I silently get out from under the table and wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder, "I think that is perfect idea."  
Bella screams bloody murder and jumps ten feet away from me. Charlie and I burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs.  
The door slams open and a panicked copper-haired boy comes in, "What's wrong?! Are you okay Bella?!" He rushes over to her, not even noticing me.  
Bella turns to me, "WHAT THE FLIP?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!"  
"It's called pure talent, Bells." Bella then grinned and glomped me. I laugh, "I missed you too!"  
"Why did you come?" I can tell she's happy to see me.  
"Well, I missed you and dad! This must be your depressing boyfriend?" I tease.  
"Don't make fun of what you don't have!" Bella retorts, crossing her arms.  
"Oh lighten up, Bells! I'm just teasing 'im!" I turn to Charlie, "Didya tell Jake I was coming?"  
Charlie grins, "Yeah, he said he'll meet you at the First Beach in La Push."  
"Awesome!" I smile widely.  
Bella nudges me, "So you gonna go out with him?"  
"If he still likes me, did he ask about me when you moved here?"  
"Yeah, a lot actually. Eventually I got him to shut up though." Bella laughs.  
"Awwww, that's sweet of him!" I squeal, jumping up and down. I grab Bella's hand and push Edward out the door. "I have some me catching up to do with my sister so go home!" I shut the door in his surprised face then laugh loudly.  
"Quinn!" Bella scolds.  
"Come on, Bells!" I pull her up the stairs to her room. "Night dad!" We call together.  
"Night girls!" I can hear the TV turn on before I shut the door.

* * *

~The Next Day at the Cullens'~  
Bella and Edward show me in the house and I grab Bella's hand. We reach a living room area with a bunch of people sitting in pairs. My eyes widen, "SWEET JESUS THE WHOLE FAMILY IS HOT!" I yell and Bella bursts out laughing. I giggle and bow gracefully to the Cullens, "My name is Quinn Swan and I am Bella's twin sister. It is a pleasure to meet you all." I smile brightly and straighten up. Bella snorts.  
"It's nice to meet you too. This is my wife Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, you probably already know Edward, and I'm Carlisle." A blonde introduces all of them.  
"Alright! But before we talk anymore, Bella and I have a test for all you. Got your hat, Bells?" I pull my dark blue hat that covers up my hair completely.  
"Yup!" She pulls out a matching one.  
"We would kindly ask all of you to avert your eyes for a moment." We harmonize.  
They all look away and we put our hats on. Bella tucks her hair in her hat so now nobody could tell the between us. We spin around and switch ourselves so we are in different positions. "Alright, you can look now."  
The Cullens turn around and are surprised. "What's this?" Carlisle asks.  
"This, is the Which-One-Is-Bella Game!" (I'm using this from Ouran, please don't yell at me or anything) We chorus, displaying our arms outward.  
"Now which one is Bella?" I start.  
"Can you tell?" Bella adds.  
"No-one has ever-" I start again.  
"-be able to tell us apart-" Bella adds again.  
"-with these hats." We finish together.  
Emmett stands up, "The one on the left is Bella!" He shouts.  
We smirk and shake our heads, "Uh oh, you got it wrong!" We sing. "One more time! How about you, Edward?"  
We switch around really fast so they couldn't possibly tell this time again. "My love is on the right." He smiles.  
Me and Bella exchange glances. "Hmmmm, very good guess, Eddy. But it doesn't count if you use you're enhanced smell." I tsked. A few of them gasp and Edward is shocked. My eyebrows raise, "Bells, did you forget to tell them?" I look at her.  
She holds up her hands in defense, "You know that my memory is terrible!"  
I sigh, "Fine, we can show them. Follow us." I grab her hand and we jump out the window.  
"BELLA!" They all yell and race outside with their vampire speed.  
"I'm fine!" She yells. "Ugh, you guys always worry way too much about me! Come on, let's do this." We step back and phase. And yes, I said PHASE.  
I turn into my dark brown wolf and Bella matches me. The pack line is opened up to us now.  
'_Bella? Quinn? Guys! They're back_!' Paul yells through the mind link.  
'_Bella imprinted on a bloodsucker_!' I yell.  
'_Shut up, Quinn_!' She yells back.  
_'Bella, Quinn, I want you two at the pack house. Now_.' Uh oh, Sam sounded mad.  
'_Yes alpha_.' We answer.  
We raise our heads to the sky and howl. I can hear the rest of the pack howl in the distance as well. We race off. "BELLA, QUINN!" The Cullens speed after us.  
'_Don't you think we should tell them what's going on_?' Bella asks hesitantly.  
'_Nah, if they're desperate enough to follow us over the border, then they can listen when Sam yells at us_.' I reply.  
'_Oh joy._'  
We reach Sam and Emily's house and Paul and Jared hand us clothes. We take them in our mouths, go behind a tree to phase back, and put them on. The Cullens reach us and Edward is surprised at our new look.  
We tanned a lot and got the tattoo on our arms. And we're also bulkier. "What's going on?!"  
"It's pretty obvious, Eddy. We're werewolves." I reply bluntly.  
"QUINN, BELLA!" We flinch at Sam's tone as we walks out of the house. "Why did you leave?" He growls. We bow our heads in shame.  
"Oh come on Sam, they were already going back to Phoenix." Jared tries to reason.  
"Fine, but as punishment you both are taking three rounds a day." Sam orders.  
"Yes, alpha." We reply.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Edward finally flips out.  
Sam looks at Bella, "Do they know?"  
I answer for her, "Well, they saw us phase..." I trail off.  
"...so yes." Bella finishes.  
Sam sighs, "Fine, explain to them." He walks into the house.  
Bella begins counting, "One, two, three..."  
"PAUL, JARED, HOW ARE YOU GUYS?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" I run over to them and hug each of them. They laugh and hug me back tightly.  
"Hey Quinn, need help over here!" Bella calls over.  
"Fine." I stomp over and plant myself in front of the Cullens with my arms crossed. "Okay, when me and Bells were sixteen, we phased on one of our summer stays at Charlie's. At first we totally freaked out and thought we were freaks or something. Then Sam found us, explained everything, and we were accepted into the pack. But, at the end of the summer, we had to back to our mom's. And, we forgot to tell Sam." I laugh nervously, "Worst idea I've ever had." Bella glares at me. I look around, "Where's Jake?"  
"Right here." He whispers behind me, right in my ear.  
"HOLY GOD!" I yell and jump fifteen feet in the air.  
He laughs loudly and hugs me. I feel sparks, that's weird.  
I look into his eyes and mine widen. His do as well.  
'_I just imprinted on Jacob Black!_' I freak out in my head.

* * *

Hope you like! Please veep reading and review!


	2. Competitions and Kidnappings

Competitions and Kidnappings

Quinn's POV

I hear a few 'Ooooohs!' from a few of the pack as Jake and I stare at each other.

"Oh, just kiss him!" Bella pushes me and I stumble onto him. I raise my eyes to meet his and our lips connect.

I sigh happily into the kiss. Jake snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and I run my hands in his hair.

"Hey Swan twins, I wanna see you two fight!" We break apart and I turn to see a smirking Leah.

"LEAH!" Me and Bella scream, tackling her in a hug.

She laughs and pushes us off. "Now come on, I think everyone wants to see the famous Swan twins fight!" She encourages.

"Sure." We chorus. We phase and face each other.

"Wai-" Both Edward and Jake start. But are held back by either a Cullen or a pack member.

We phase and circle each other. Bella charges at me and tries to bite my leg. I dodge and rake my claws down her back. She lets out a whine of pain as blood starts to ooze out. I hear several intakes of breath. Probably the Cullens.

'Sorry!' I exclaim through the pack link.

'It's okay, keep going!' She replies, and bites my tail.

I growl and tackle her, sending dirt and grass flying everywhere. I snap at her side.

Bella pushes me off with her hind legs, digging her back claws into my stomach in the process.

I snarl and bite down on her front right leg. She howls, rips me off, and throws me into a nearby boulder.

I whimper when my head connects with the rock and my sight starts to get burry.

"ENOUGH!" Jake yells and puts himself in between me and Bella. "Both of you phase back now." Bella runs behind a tree and comes back out with shorts and a tank top that Leah must have given her.

I give Jacob a look that says 'look away, I don't want you to see me naked' he nods. "Guys, close your eyes for a second." Him and the guys do so and I phase back. Leah hands me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I haul myself up and walk over to Bella.

"You okay, that first one was kinda bad." She waves a hand in the air.

"It's fine, it'll heal in an hour anyway. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head is fine. Just disoriented for a minute." I reply, stretching my arms out in front of me. "Happy now, Leah?"

"Yup!" I chuckle.

"Hey Bells, how about you go to your sparkly boyfriend? He looks like he's gonna have a seizure or something." I comment, looking at him. Bella walks over and I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"So you're my imprint, huh?" Jake says behind me.

I smile softly, "Apparently so, any regrets?" I turn to look at him.

"Nope." He cups my chin and kisses my lips softly.

Suddenly, Jared picks me up and Paul grabs Bella. "Screw imprints," Paul starts.

"We want to catch up!" Jared finishes. They run into the pack house with us slung over their shoulders.

I grin, "Yeah, ketchup seems pretty good right now!"

"Not 'ketchup', catch up!" Bella laughs.

"I know, but I still want ketchup!" I notice Edward follow us, his eyes on Bella. "What're you doing?"

"Coming with you, Bella asked me to." He replies evenly and I groan loudly.

"Aw, come on Quinn! How bout we have a brownie eating contest?" Bella asks, hoping to brighten my mood. It worked.

"HELL YES!" I wiggle out of Jared arms and Emily places two plates stocked full of brownies in front of each of us.

"My money's on Quinn." Embry comments behind us.

I smile, "Thanks Em!"

"Mine's on Bells." Quil argues.

"Thank you Quil." Bella's smile matches mine.

"Okay, one, two, three, go!" Jared counts down and we shove brownie after brownie in our mouth. We finish and look at Paul for the results.

"Damn, tie again guys!" He laughs.

"What the hell?!" We yell. "It's always a tie for everything!"

"Well, actually, that one fight we just had it was more like I won by default since you pretty much gave me a concussion with that rock." I point out.

"Uh, no! That was my win, fair and square because I knocked you down!" She argues.

"This isn't boxing, Bells!"

"I don't even now the rules for boxing so how should I know?!"

"Seriously?! Well then I guess I'll have to teach you again!" I growl, tackling her to the ground.

Edward jumps up but Paul laughs and stops him, "It's okay, they do this all the time."

"You'll rue the day! You'll rue it!" I yell, pinning her down.

"What the hell?! Have you been watching iCarly again?!" She yells, struggling.

"Yes! It is very funny and entertaining!" I reply by screaming in her face.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Sam yells from the living room.

"Sorry!" We yell back and I get off of her.

I stretch, "Hey Jake, you wanna go for a run?"

I feel an arm around my waist, "Sure." He pecks my lips and I wave as we go outside.

I smirk and decide to race ahead in human form. After a few minutes and Jake is running steadily behind me, I'm snatched up and taken away. I see red hair and pale skin. "What the fuck?" She has me in a tight grip that I can't get out of. "JACOB!" I scream.

"QUINN!" He yells just before he phases and runs faster towards us.

"Quinn? I thought your name was Bella?" The redhead hisses, tightening her grip on me. I yelp when I hear a bone crack.

"Why are you looking for Bella?" I growl, glaring up at her.

"Her lover killed my mate!" She screams, definitely snapping a bone with temper tantrum. I whimper.

"Then why not kill him?"

"Because I have to make him suffer to see his precious lover dead!" She shrieks.

"NO! You will not kill my sister!" I snarl, starting to phase. But before I can, she breaks one of my legs, making me scream and stop.

"Sister? Maybe I can use you instead." She grins cruelly. My eyes widen. "It'll tear apart poor Bella to know it was her fault that her sister is dead." She cackles.

I take a deep breath, "JACOB, DON'T LET BELLA COME AND FIND ME!" I scream as loud as I can.

"NO, LET HER COME!" The redhead screams and laughs evilly.

"YOU BI-" I'm cut off when she jumps off a cliff and we land in the water. She keeps her grip on me as she swims underwater.

'Shit. Bella, Jake, please don't come for me!'

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, I just really wanted to get a chapter up.

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


End file.
